


Frigid

by orphan_account



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Asexual Elsa, Gen, aromantic elsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2487287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Anna's wedding day, and there are some guests attending that Elsa would rather not have invited.</p><p>An awkward chat, and an unexpected outcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frigid

Diplomacy was an awful thing sometimes.

Elsa needed to calm herself; she could feel ice flowing through her veins, but she couldn't let it free tonight. She couldn't ruin Anna's wedding night.

The ceremony had been short and sweet with a overly passionate kiss. Now, all the guests were in the ballroom for the reception. Friends were invited, of course, but, being the royal family, Elsa and Anna had also invited several important people from Arendelle's various trading partners and allies.

One of those invites was sent, regrettably, to the princes of the Southern Isles.

Elsa loathed the fact, but the Southern Isles were an incredibly important trading partner and their agreements could not simply be thrown out the window. She could only be glad that the rest of Hans's family didn't approve of his actions and had sent several formal apologies. How, though, could she forgive someone who had nearly killed not only her, but her precious sister as well?

Ice began to creep up the sides of the glass that Elsa held in her hand.

She took a deep breath and counted to ten.

A hand touched her shoulder, and there was the sound of breaking glass.

Several people near her quickly turned around at the sound, and Elsa waved them away, speaking up to tell those near her that there was nothing to worry about, she just dropped a glass. The guests allowed their gazes to linger for a moment, hesitated, but then finally looked away and went back to socializing.

“I'd say sorry, but that really was all your fault.”

And Elsa could swear her blood froze into solid ice. She slowly turned around to confront Hans.

“Your family was simply invited here to maintain friendly relations between our nations. I hope you would not be so foolish as to stress that relationship anymore than you already have,” she said. Cold, strong. She hoped that's how she sounded.

“Of course, Queen Elsa,” he said. Here, his gaze darted to the left; he looked at something, but then he reestablished eye contact with her. There was an odd look in his eye, almost like he was in some sort of pain. He started to say something, paused, then tried again.“I'm here to offer my sincere apologies.”

Well, that was a blow to his pride if anything.

Elsa really wanted to just freeze him right then and there, to tell him to, kindly, fuck off, to throw him back into a dirty cell.

“I accept your apologies.”

The room felt a few degrees cooler. They broke eye contact.

Now, they just stood there. Awkwardly. Everything had been said except for everything they had wanted to say. Elsa clenched her hands, taking control of the cold, and Hans picked some stray thread off of his outfit.

“So... fancy wedding,” Hans said. Elsa's eyes narrowed. Was he trying to make small talk? She debated whether or not to answer.

“Yes.” Silence. Not much of a conversation, really.

“Looks like you spent a lot of money on it,” Hans tried again.

“We did.”

More silence. Elsa's veins were still filled with frost, but her feelings of utter contempt and hatred were slowly being replaced by the unbearable feeling of awkwardness. They couldn't do anything to each other here except, well, talk and maybe kill each other with the extremely uncomfortable atmosphere around them.

“Why?” Hans asked as he stared at all the dancing couples in front of them.

“Why what?”

“Why bother spending so much money on a wedding?”

Well... “It's Anna's big day. It needs to be special.”

The couples in front of Elsa and Hans danced all around each other. Some people whispered into their partner's ear; a blush covered the faces of those who heard. Some bad dancers occasionally stepped on his or her partner's feet, but there was just giggles and whispers of “sorry” and then they went back to twirling and spinning and twirling. They all looked happy.

“I don't get what's the big deal with all of this,” Hans said, gesturing towards the dancers, the wedding reception, the romance.

There was another moment of silence between them.

“I must confess... I don't understand either,” Elsa said. There was an odd feeling blooming in Elsa's chest. She couldn't quite place what it was.

Up to this point, they had both been watching the other guests, not even sparing a glance towards each other. Elsa turned to observe Hans, and he was looking at her in an odd way. Elsa imagined he was feeling... whatever it was she was feeling. She wondered if they were thinking about the same thing; she couldn't believe that out of all the people she could have possibly related to, it'd end up being Hans. They simply studied each other for a minute.

And then he grinned. Elsa frowned.

“What?” _What on earth was amusing him right now?_

“Oh nothing, it's just that you are, quite literally, frigid.”

Her cheeks burned, but her hands were coated in ice. He dared mock her? Hans held up his hands, showing his palms.

“I wasn't lying though,” he said. Elsa didn't know whether he was telling the truth or not, but she couldn't imagine any reason why he would continue to lie. Either way, it was best to not give him the chance to mess with her anymore; she walked away, ending their conversation.

* * *

Later, when Anna was chirping and rambling off about how much she loved Kristoff, Elsa found her thoughts drifting back to that short exchange between herself and Hans. She still hated him, would probably never stop feeling contempt in her heart for him, but... that feeling she felt when they talked wasn't easily forgotten.

Elsa felt just a little bit less alone.

Elsa felt just a little bit less broken.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a situation I felt the urge to write; I probably won't continue this thing. I wrote this pretty quickly so I hope I didn't make any embarrassing errors in grammar or spelling; if you find any, I'd appreciate you mentioning it. :)


End file.
